powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Power Rangers
This is a complete list of all of the Power Rangers from 1993-2011. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 1 (1993-1994) *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger *Zack Taylor (Walter Jones) - Black Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2 (1994-1995) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger / Green Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3 (1995) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (2) *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger (1) *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) *Aurico (David Bacon) - Red Ranger *Cestro (Karim Prince) - Blue Ranger *Corcus (Alan Palmer) - Black Ranger *Delphine (Rajia Baroudi) - White Ranger *Tideus (Jim Gray) - Yellow Ranger Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Ranger *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Gold Ranger (2) *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Blue Ranger *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Ranger *Trey of Triforia (Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo) - Gold Ranger (1) Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Ranger (1) *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Ranger (2) *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Green Ranger (2) *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Ranger (2) *Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) - Blue Ranger *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (1) *Phantom Ranger (Alex Dodd) - Phantom Ranger *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Ranger (1) *Theodore Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Red Ranger (2) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Ranger (1) Power Rangers: In Space (1998) *Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) - Red Ranger *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Ranger *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Black Ranger *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Ranger *Theodore Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Blue Ranger *Zhane (Justin Nimmo) - Silver Ranger Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) *Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) - Green Ranger *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Blue Ranger *Karone (Melody Perkins) - Pink Ranger (2) *Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon) - Pink Ranger (1) *Leo Corbett (Danny Salvin) - Red Ranger *Maya (Cerina Vincent) - Yellow Ranger *Mike Corbett (Russell Lawrence) - Magna Defender Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) *Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) - Red Ranger *Chad Lee (Michael Chaturantabut) - Blue Ranger *Dana Mitchell (Allison MacInnis) - Pink Ranger *Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) - Green Ranger *Kelsey Winslow (Sasha Williams) - Yellow Ranger *Ryan Mitchell (Rhett Fisher) - Titanium Ranger Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) *Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) - Quantum Ranger *Jen Scotts (Erin Cahill) - Pink Ranger *Katie Walker (Deborah Estelle Phillips) - Yellow Ranger *Lucas Kendall (Michael Copon) - Blue Ranger *Trip (Kevin Kleinberg) - Green Ranger *Wesley Collins (Jason Faunt) - Red Ranger Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) *Alyssa Enrilé (Jessica Rey) - White Ranger *Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina Jr.) - Red Ranger *Danny Delgado (Jack Guzman) - Black Ranger *Max Cooper (Phillip Jeanmarie) - Blue Ranger *Merrick Baliton (Phillip Andrew) - Lunar Wolf Ranger *Taylor Earhardt (Alyson Kiperman) - Yellow Ranger Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2003) *Blake Bradley (Jorgito Vargas Jr.) - Navy Ranger *Cameron Watanabe (Jason Chan) - Green Samurai Ranger *Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) - Yellow Ranger *Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) - Crimson Ranger *Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) - Red Ranger *Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) - Blue Ranger Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004) *Conner McKnight (James Napier) - Red Ranger / Triassic Ranger *Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) - Blue Ranger *Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) - Yellow Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Black Ranger *Trent Fernandez (Jeffrey Parazzo) - White Ranger Power Rangers: SPD (2005) *Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) - Green Ranger/Blue Ranger/Red Ranger *Doggie Cruger (John Tui) - Shadow Ranger *Elizabeth Delgado (Monica May) - Yellow Ranger *Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) - Red Ranger(Retired) *Kat Manx (Michelle Langstone) - Kat Ranger *Nova (Antonia Prebble) - Nova Ranger *Sam (Brett Stewart) - Omega Ranger *Schuyler Tate (Chris Violette) - Blue Ranger/Red *Sydney Drew (Alycia Purrott) - Pink Ranger Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006) *Charlie Thorn(Nic Sampson) - Yellow Ranger *Daggeron (John Tui) - Solaris Knight *Leanbow (Chris Graham) - Wolf Warrior *Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) - Blue Ranger *Nick Russell (Firass Dirani) - Red Ranger *Udonna (Peta Rutter) - White Ranger *Vida Rocca(Angie Diaz)- Pink Ranger *Xander Bly(Richard Brancatisano) - Green Ranger Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) - Blue Ranger *Mack Hartford (James MacLurcan) - Red Ranger *Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) - Yellow Ranger *Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) - Pink Ranger *Tyzonn (Dwayne Cameron) - Mercury Ranger *Will Aston (Samuell Benta) - Black Ranger Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) *Casey Rhodes (Jason Smith) - Red Ranger *Theo Martin (Aljin Abella) - Blue Ranger *Lily Chilman (Anna Hutchison) - Yellow Ranger *Robert James (David de Lautour) - Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan (Nikolai Nikolaeff) - Rhino Ranger *Elephant Ranger *Bat Ranger *Shark Ranger *Jarrod (Bede Skinner) - Black Lion Warrior *Camille (Holly Shanahan) - Green Chameleon Warrior Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) *Scott Truman (Eka Darville) - Ranger Operator Series Red *Flynn McAllistair (Ari Boyland) - Ranger Operator Series Blue *Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) - Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ziggy Grover (Milo Cawthorne) - Ranger Operator Series Green *Dillon (Daniel Ewing) - Ranger Operator Series Black *Gem (Mike Ginn) - Ranger Operator Series Gold *Gemma (Li Ming Hu) - Ranger Operator Series Silver Power Rangers Samurai (2011) *Jayden (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Wesley (Steven Skyler) - Gold Samurai Ranger Color List This is a list of all Power Rangers, and Other Good Guys who have posed as rangers or ranger-like armored characters. Category:Ranger Category:Characters